The Joke's On You
by Novus Ordo Seclorum
Summary: When Beast Boy tries to give Robin some love advice, he gets laughed at. After all, he is dating Raven. What could he possibly know about passion? Turns out, he knows more than they would have guessed... Rated M for a reason!


_A/N: This is an 'M' rated fic! Read at your own risk!_

_Dedicated to: Titanfan45_

"_I'd sell my soul, my self-esteem a dollar at a time for one chance, one kiss, one taste of you my black Madonna…"- A Perfect Circle, 'Magdalena'_

I open my eyes gradually, squinting at first, allowing them to adjust to the bright light filtering in through my window. I rub them roughly, hoping to shake away the dry, burning feeling that begs me to lie back down and sleep a little longer. Instead, I sit up and stretch my arms out over my head, barely holding in a yawn. I roll my neck from side to side; everything snaps into place with a pop, sending a shiver down my spine. Slowly, I turn my head and look to the other side of the bed. The blankets have been thrown away and the sheets are pulled around and wrinkled. She's gone.

Damn.

I glance over at my nightstand and look at the clock. It's 7:37 in the morning.

Double Damn.

I lie back down and stare at the ceiling for a moment. The bed is warm, the sheets are soft—almost silken—against my skin, and I'm completely comfortable and relaxed. But I know I have to get up, get dressed, and start the day…bummer.

I roll over and face the other side of the bed, inching myself closer to her pillow, which still sports a dent from where her head rested. I breathe in deeply. The scent of lavender—her scent—greets me. It fills me. All of my cares, worries, and concerns begin to melt away. I pull the pillow closer and hold it in my arms, pressing it against my bare chest. After a few minutes, though, I feel my eyelids drooping and I know that if I don't get up now, I'll end up falling back asleep without a second thought.

Reluctantly, I toss the covers away from my body. I am greeted by the cold morning air. Before I even throw my feet over the side of the bed, goosebumps trail up and down my arms, mocking me. I set my feet on the floor and pull myself out of the bed, doing my best to ignore its allure. Out of habit, I rub my hands up and down my arms, hoping to warm myself up. Slowly, I walk over to the desk in the corner of my room, where my uniform lays tossed across the back of my chair.

I pull it on and open the door, which hisses in reply. With a yawn, I turn the corner and head down the hallway. For a moment, I consider skipping breakfast and going to the roof, where I know I'll find her, levitating in the lotus position—arms outstretched—staring at the rising sun. My stomach, however, protests, growling and gurgling. Instead, I turn toward the Common Room, where a nutritious breakfast of sugary cereal topped with ice-cold soymilk, whole-wheat toast, and OJ is waiting for me.

Besides… Raven likes peace and quiet while she's meditating… and I'm kinda grouchy until I get some food in my stomach…

Groggily, I round the final turn. The disgusting odor of bacon hangs in the air. My stomach somersaults nauseously, twisting and turning of its own free will. Obviously, Cyborg is up. I stop in my tracks and take a few deep breaths through my mouth to keep myself from dry heaving. Sickened, I continue toward the Common Room, holding my breath all the way. As I approach the doorway, though, I hear Cyborg's booming voice.

"Oh, c'mon, man! It's not that hard! Just tell her how you feel!"

As the doors swoosh open and I step into the room, an all-too-familiar sight greets me: Cyborg wolfing down a massive plate of eggs, bacon, and ham. He has a strange look on his face: a big, goofy, crooked smile; his eyebrow slightly raised. Clearly, he's up to no good. Robin is sitting across from him, nursing a soggy bowl of what appears to be high-fiber cereal, his face twisted around in a scowl.

Either Cyborg is giving him a hard time, or someone pissed on his Bran Flakes.

I walk down the steps feeling refreshed and alert. Maybe the short walk to the Common Room got my blood flowing. Maybe the sunlight pouring through the window and the sight of the city's silhouette against the deep blue sky helped me wake up. More than likely, though, it's because Cyborg was having fun at Robin's expense, and Robin was embarrassed or irritated about it. Either way, I could tell it was going to be entertaining.

"Mornin' guys! What's up?" I quickly grab the soymilk and OJ from the fridge before pulling my box of Chocolate Frosted Sugar Bombs from the cupboard and taking my seat at the table.

"Oh, hey BB!" Cyborg mumbles in between bites, chewing faster before quickly swallowing, "Not much. Just tryin' to get Bird Boy over here to spill the details…"

"What about?" I could tell whatever was being discussed had to be good. Very few things get under Robin's skin… and almost all of them are crime-related.

"NOTHING!' Robin blurts out, too quickly for his own good; clearly he is hiding something, "C'mon, Cyborg… Just drop it!"

"Calm down, man!" Cyborg pleads, almost singing the words. He looks over at Robin, his smile noticeably widening, "It's not a big deal…"

"What's no big deal?" I am curious now. Whatever they were talking about _must _have been good. "C'mon guys… Don't hold out on me!"

Cyborg puts his fork down and turns toward me. Using his gigantic hand to shield himself from Robin, he gestures for me to scoot a little closer. I do.

"Robin wants to take the next step with Star…"

A loud banging noise startles us. The plates, silverware, and cups on the table rattle and shake, clanging together. Out of habit, our eyes dart to the cause of the chaos—Robin. Though we thought he wasn't paying attention, he was. His stares at us angrily—his fists tightly balled, his eyes narrowed in a glare that would make even the crankiest librarian proud.

"I…said…drop it…" He mutters through gritted teeth, his words locking together in a threat. Clearly, he was drawing the line and daring me and Cy to cross it. I know now that we…well, mainly Cy…ruffled his feathers. Thinking fast, I look for the right words…words that will calm him down.

"That's it?" I figure, play it off as a small problem. If you can help someone see their problem isn't such a big deal, usually everything will be alright. "Dude, that's _easy..._"

As soon as the words left my lips, both Robin and Cy were looking at me like I had two heads. With their eyes on me and their full attention, I realize that I have no idea what we are actually talking about…

Crap.

My heart thunders as I think back on the conversation. Something about Robin wanting to take the next step with Starfire. Think, Beast Boy, think! Uh… Well, Robin and Star have been dating for what…? Jeez, it has to be like a year and a half now. Next step. Next step. Next… Is he gunna ask her to marry him? Is that it? That's gotta be it!

"You just…" I stammer for a second. Time for all of those years of watching _Whose Line Is It Anyway? _to pay off… "I mean, you just get down on one knee and…"

Before I finish what I am saying, a blast of laughter cuts me off. Cyborg begins chuckling wildly, pounding his fist on the table with one hand while holding his side with the other.

"B…" Cy manages between giggles, "I don't think marriage is what Robin has in mind…"

Unsure of what to think, I look to Robin who is slouching in his chair, rubbing his temples. He rolls his eyes and shakes his head from side-to-side before noticing my gaze. He throws his hands up in defeat; he knows despite his threats and attempts at secrecy that he has lost.

"You know…" Robin snorts at me, nodding like a bobblehead, "_Physically…"_

Immediately, I put two and two together and everything—Robin's moodiness, Cyborg's playful attitude, and all of the secrecy—made sense. I couldn't keep myself from laughing.

"What's so funny?" Robin asks, clearly offended. A large vein juts out of his neck as he breathes heavily, trying to keep himself in check. "Why are you laughing?"

Funny thing is, there are a number of ways to answer that question. I can come right out and tell Robin that he is making too big a deal about this. I mean… Star is his girlfriend, they have been going out a while, and—as anyone with eyes can see—they are crazy about each other. So, what's the big deal?

I can tell him that he needs to lighten up and stop blowing every little thing out of proportion. I mean… we're dealing with sex here, not nuclear launch codes. The worst thing that could happen would be Star getting a little too rough with him. Worst case scenario, he spends a few weeks in the Infirmary recovering from a broken pelvis.

I can even tell him that, if he is having trouble bringing the topic up in front of me and Cy, there is no way he'll be able to talk to Starfire about it. He would get two words in before tripping over his tongue like a lovesick kid trying to talk to his crush… Do not pass Go, Do not collect two-hundred dollars.

But, knowing how Robin is—and how he can be—I decide to play it cool. No sense in making the whole situation more uncomfortable than it needs to be. Plus, I don't want to run the risk of pissing him off. He claims he is impartial, but it always seems like if you are on his bad side, you win the grand prize: Bathroom duty and extra training sessions. Thanks, but no thanks.

"Seriously, dude…" I say in my coolest voice… a combination of Fonzie, James Dean, and Clint Eastwood, "It's no biggie. Just give her time, be patient, and show her that you love her. The rest will take care of itself."

Again, they gawk at me. Then they _both_ start laughing at me. Cyborg laughs so hard that his eyes water. Even Robin, who is usually as serious as Sergeant Friday from those old _Dragnet _reruns, snickers at me. His face brightens into a smile for the first time all morning. All things considered, I am stumped. What did I say? Did I have orange juice pulp stuck in my teeth?

"What is it?" I ask, my confusion lacing my words. No matter how I try, I can't figure out why they are laughing at my advice. I mean… I'm happy that Robin is smiling instead of looking like he just ate an entire bag of Sour Skittles, but still… I like being laughed _with…_not _at…_

Finally, Cyborg pulls himself together. He wipes a stray tear from his cheek, clears his throat, and takes a few short, deep breaths to chase away his fit of laughter.

"C'mon, man!" He blurts out, a large grin spreading across his face, "You're with _Raven._ What could you possibly know about it?"

"Yeah, Beast Boy!" Robin adds, his smile only growing, "We haven't even seen you and Raven **kiss! **And you've been going out for over a **year!**"

Their laughter washes over me uneasily, echoing sharply in my mind. How could they be so thoughtless? Not only did they insult me, but Raven **and** our relationship, too. My blood boils. Beneath the table, my hands ball into fists. Every muscle in my body tightens all at once. Though they are two of my closest friends, all I want to do is leap over the table and make them eat their words. Something stops me, though… and I realize something important. That—though they know me and Raven really well—they know nothing of our relationship or the love we share. They only know what they see and nothing more. My lips curve into a smile as I think back, knowing the joke is on them…

It was a Wednesday night about five months ago. We were called to a warehouse near the docks. Adonis had broken in and was putting up quite a fight. Star hit him with a bunch of starbolts, but he clasped his hands together and swatted her away. In response, Cy and Robin attacked him at the same time—Cy blasted him with his sonic cannon while Robin clobbered him with his staff. That was when Raven saw her opportunity. She levitated and began chanting. Her eyes glowed white and her dark energy pooled around her hands. Before she could tear Adonis from his suit, though, he spotted her. In a flash, he grabbed hold of Robin's staff and flung him aside. Then, with the staff in his hands, he took a swing at Cyborg and hit him square in the chest; he bounced along the concrete floor like a grounder. With no one in his face, Adonis tossed away the staff, put his fist through the wall, and ripped out a steel support beam. I didn't wait to see what he planned to do with it. I only saw his eyes fall on Raven, who was in mid-air and mid-chant.

"Hey Adonis!" I shouted. His eyes pulled to me. "What's the deal with your big, shiny suit? If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were trying to compensate for something…"

His face turned fire-red. I could almost see the smoke coming out of his ears. I had his attention and he had a big, steel beam. Clearly, this was not one of my better ideas. I knew I had to do something, so I morphed into a bull and charged him. He reared back and swung. I felt a burning ache in my right leg as I flew across the warehouse and into a stack of crates. As I landed, I could hear metal crunching and twisting. I could also hear Adonis shouting on the top of his lungs. Though I couldn't see what happened, I already knew: He made Raven mad.

I laid on the floor, staring at the ceiling, surrounded by broken boards. I don't remember how much time passed… a few seconds, a couple of minutes… I'm not sure. It took everything I had not to give in to the pain. Not only was my leg throbbing, but I had splinters in places splinters had **no place** being. Though I just wanted to lay there, I forced myself to get up. It was a struggle. As I stood, I heard Robin's voice.

"Beast Boy, are you okay? You really took a hit…"

"Yeah, dude…" I said, trying to play it off, "He hits like a girl. I'm fine."

A girl who could dead lift a Mack Truck…

"Yo, B!" Cyborg shouted, shooting me a look that screamed 'What Were You Thinking?', "Why did you get his attention _before_ attacking him?"

"Umm… Old habit? Saw an opportunity for a joke I couldn't pass up…"

I was lying of course, but they seemed to buy it. Out of the corner of my eye, I looked to Raven. She said nothing. Her face was a blank slate. She pulled up her hood, turned on her heels, and stormed out of the building.

Later on, as I hobbled to my room noticeably dragging my right leg, I could only think of Raven. Was she mad at me? If so, was it because I got in the way or because I played the whole thing off as a joke? No matter how I looked at it, I came up empty. Still, I couldn't get it out of my head.

After what seemed like forever, I got to my door. I put my hands on the wall and rested for a bit. Even without any weight on it, my leg hurt like hell. If that wasn't bad enough, Raven wasn't talking to me. I couldn't wait to crawl under my covers and go to sleep… It had been a miserable day and I was more than ready for it to end.

I punched in my passcode and waited for my door to swoosh open before pushing myself from the wall. As I stepped into my room, though, I knew something was up. The soft, orange glow of candlelight flickered, casting living shadows on my walls. I stood frozen in place, my eyes glued to the light and darkness. I could see my bed, but just the outline. A few piles of comic books on my floor grew into skyscrapers on my walls. I could barely make out my mirror in the corner, staring softly back at me. Through it all, though, I wracked my brain trying to figure out what was going on. My room looked like one of the covers of those cheesy romance novels Raven reads when she thinks no one is looking.

"Beast Boy…" A voice as sweet as a summer breeze and as smooth as velvet spoke. My eyes instantly pulled to my bed. There, I noticed a shadowy figure sitting on my lower bunk. I didn't know whether to go into my room or turn tail. After all, what if some psycho fangirl—or worse, fanboy—broke into the Tower?

"Come in… I won't bite…" The figure assured me. Still, I wasn't sure of what to do. With a bad leg, the last thing I wanted was to be in a small closed-in space. As I started to turn away, though, the figure made one final plea.

"Wait…" It spoke. Then, it leaned forward into the candlelight, revealing itself. It was Raven. "Stay…"

Her eyes sparkled like stars in the night sky, their beauty outshining everything else. Though she didn't say a word, she didn't have to; her violet orbs spoke for her… filled with an intense passion I had never seen before. I simply stared at her…taking her in. Her hair hung down, brushing against her cheeks. Her features were softened by the steadily flickering light. Though her face was unreadable, it gave off a warmth all its own. I couldn't help thinking how beautiful she looked, just sitting on my bed…staring back at me.

After what seemed like forever, she stood. She reached up and undid the clasp on her cloak, allowing it to fall to the floor in a heap. Slowly, she walked toward me. Time seemed to slow down. Was this really happening or was I imagining it all? I couldn't come up with an answer. She had my attention. Wearing nothing but her leotard, she strutted toward me, her hips swaying from side-to-side with every step. Sweat beaded on her skin; it glistened—the light playing off it ever so slightly. Before I knew it, she was standing in front of me, looking into my eyes. My heart pounded…racing…thundering…

"Uh…" I stammered. The words I was looking for seemed to escape me, "H-hey Raven…"

Before I could say anything else, she reached out and brushed my cheek with her hand, her eyes still fixed on mine. She ran her fingertips down my jawline before bringing them to a rest on my chin.

"Don't speak…" She cooed in a breathy voice, "Tell me… Why did you put yourself in danger earlier?"

My mind reeled. In just over six months of dating, I had never seen Raven quite like this.

"I didn't want to see you get hurt…" I spoke the truth, from my heart, "I saw him look at you and I knew what he was thinking." I cracked a smile. "Better me than you…"

She blushed. The traces of red brightened her; she looked more radiant than ever before.

"But…" She continued, "Why? You know I can heal. Why put yourself through such pain?"

The answer left my lips before I could even think about it.

"I can't stand to see you hurt… even for a little while…"

Her eyes lingered on mine for a moment. Her gaze was fiery…intense, yet longing…yearning for something more. An unspoken desire seemed to settle between us; an electricity that seemed to charge everything around us. Time was meaningless. It was just me and her. Slowly, she leaned closer. I followed her lead. Our lips met, gently at first. Her kisses her light and tender, yet sweet and loving. I forgot all about my leg. I wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her closer. In turn, she put her hands on my shoulders and gently massaged them as she began to kiss me more deeply.

My heart continued to hammer. Suddenly, I felt the flick of her tongue against my own, begging me to play along. Her fingers traveled from my shoulders, raking down my back; the pull of her nails digging into my skin. Though it stung at first, I put everything I felt into returning every kiss. I ran my hands from her waist to her hips and swallowed hard, waiting for a response. To my surprise, she purred in delight. I closed my eyes and breathed her in. The sweet aroma of lavender—along with a trace of saltiness—filled me. I could feel the warmth of her body against my mine…and for the first time, I did not know where she ended and I began. With every breath, every touch, and every kiss, we moved forward into the unknown. It was like taking a curve too fast, when both fear and excitement rise all at once. In those moments, when we are an edge from death, we feel more alive than ever… Nothing can touch us or hurt us. In those moments, we are immortal…

As I lost myself in her embrace, her hands trailed down lower, from my back to my beltline. My heart beat faster and faster as my breaths became heavier and heavier. She looped her fingers under my belt, unhooked it, and let it fall to the floor with a thud. All the while, her lips stayed locked to mine. The next thing I felt were her hands creeping under my uniform and up my stomach. Her fingertips were warm against my skin. Her touch was delicate until she turned her attention to my abs, which she kneaded and groped more forcefully. Before I knew it, she had the top of my uniform off. She looked me up and down. The faintest of smiles traced across her face.

I always stole glances at Raven when she and the others weren't looking. Sometimes I'd just stare at her while she read or meditated, admiring everything about her: her natural beauty, her silent strength, everything that made her… her. As she stood before me, though, everything I felt for her intensified…and my undying affection turned to love.

She pulled herself back into my arms and kissed me on the lips once more. Then, she left a trail of kisses from my chest to my waist and back again. I felt hot all over… like steam was rolling off of my body. Everything was happening so fast, yet every moment seemed to stretch on. The walls seemed to have a heartbeat all their own. The candlelight danced and swayed along with every kiss and touch. I knew then that I was in heaven and the woman in my arms was a goddess. My initial fears melted away. I took a chance and made my move.

I pulled my lips away from hers and moved down to her neck, kissing her lightly. She gasped. I pressed on, deepening every exchange and grazing my fangs across the nape of her neck. Soon, her gasps turned into moans, which excited me even more. I wanted her to feel like I did… like the world melted away and we were floating amongst the stars.

Slowly, I ran my hands from her hips to her shoulders, savoring every curve along the way. I slid down the straps of her leotard and planted kisses on her shoulders before moving lower, to her collarbone.

Suddenly, though, she stopped me. I quickly jumped to the most obvious conclusion. I ruined everything by going too far, too fast.

"I'm sorry, Raven." I muttered between breaths, "We don't have to…y'know…I mean…uhh…if you don't want to…"

Instead, she took me by surprise again. She grabbed the straps of her leotard and pulled them down. It slid from her body and fell to the floor. My jaw almost hit the floor, too. She stood before me in all of her glory. Her well-toned legs seemed to stretch on for miles. Her figure was breathtaking; her curves were winding and inviting. Her hips were full, begging for my attention and her breasts were perfection, complimenting her other features. I don't think I breathed for an entire minute. I just stood, staring, taking in every inch of her.

She strutted over to my bed and—with the help of her powers—took a seat on the top bunk. She gestured for me to join her. I didn't have to be asked twice. I climbed up with her and was greeted by her hands, which quickly and nimbly yanked off the bottom half of my uniform, leaving only my Mega Monkeys boxers behind. I could feel the blood rushing to my face. The Mega Monkeys were cool, but definitely not sexy.

She simply giggled at me.

"Lie back…" She whispered. I did. Then, like a jungle cat about to pounce, she crawled on top of me. The candlelight reflecting in her eyes mirrored her desires. She placed her hands—which glowed blue—on my leg. Instantly, all of my pain faded away. Before I could thank her for healing me though, she dug her nails into my chest, arched her back, and began kissing my stomach. It was a strange combination of pleasure and pain. It took my breath away and made me want her even more.

I wrapped my hands around her backside and squeezed—softly at first before becoming more adventurous and tightening my grip. In turn, she began grinding on top of me. It felt so wonderful, it hurt. I moaned softly as she continued to tease me, riding me through my boxers. It was too much. I could feel myself getting close…a hair's breath from the point of no return… Without saying a word, I sat up, wrapped my arms around her and threw her down on the bed.

"You don't get to have all of the fun, Raven…" I said, trying to sound sexy… like Antonio Banderas or that guy who announces movie previews. I don't think it worked, though.

I kissed her deeply, working my way down toward her chest. I touched her breasts lightly with my fingertips at first, unsure of exactly what to do. As my eyes met hers, I could see she wanted more…to go further. I began to massage her breasts…gently…tenderly… Then, I began kissing them, flicking my tongue over her nipples and brushing against them ever so slightly with my fangs. She went wild. She arched her back and craned her neck, moaning all the while. My heart hummed. Hearing her ride the waves of ecstasy only excited me more.

I traveled lower, to her stomach which glistened, slick with sweat. I placed a kiss here and there. In between exchanges, I gently blew on her skin. The change in temperature sent shivers through her—goosebumps appeared. As she squirmed in delight, I ventured lower, brushing the outline of her hipbones with my fingers before arriving at her womanhood. I softly traced the folds with my finger, looking to her all the while, watching her reaction. Her breathing became heavier until she was practically panting for more. Slowly—mostly because I had no clue what I was doing—I slipped a finger inside of her, working it in and out of her gradually. I couldn't get over how warm and wet she was. Her moans grew into cries of passion.

"Beast…Boy…" She grunted in between breaths, "I…need…you…"

Guys may play it all off as no big deal, but I was flat-out scared. I wanted more than anything to share this experience—this moment—with Raven, but I was still worried. Worried I would suck or that I would ruin it for her. I froze. She, however—like she always did—made me strong and brave. She sat up and purred into my ear:

"You're the one I want… You and no one else…"

She kissed me and, while I was distracted, slid down my boxers. Then, she wrapped her arms around my neck and laid back, pulling me down with her. Our lips were locked. Our bare chests were pressing together, Everything else faded away. The ball was in my court. I broke our embrace and got to my knees. She spread her legs, allowing me in. I lurched closer and guided the tip of my member to her moist, waiting opening. I looked to her. She looked to me. In a single motion, I entered her. The space between us ceased to be.

For a minute, neither of us moved. We stayed still, adjusting to the new sensations washing over us. To me, it was like an electric surge… jolt upon jolt of pleasure filling me…building…like a crescendo in music. I looked down to Raven. Her face was twisted in pain.

"Are you okay, Rae?" I asked, "We don't have to…"

She looked to me with lust in her eyes.

"Don't…stop, Gar… please, don't stop…"

I moved my hips back and forth in smooth, fluid motions, not wanting to hurt the angel draped across my bed. Before long, her pain disappeared and she whimpered and writhed, savoring every thrust. I leaned forward, keeping pace, and kissed her, cupping her cheek with my free hand. Every kiss was sweeter now… somehow more meaningful than before. To me, it was like breathing; I needed to feel her lips against mine.

Our rhythm quickened. She began to meet every thrust. Every sensation grew into something more. I could feel her muscles contracting around my manhood. Surges of sheer bliss tore through me. She bit her lip and rolled her neck from side to side, her moans filling the air around us. Sweat poured from us both, but we paid no mind. Rapture awaited.

She cried out one last time and began trembling, shockwaves of pure satisfaction rippling through her. Suddenly, she became wetter as her walls clenched around me more tightly. At that moment, a wave of ecstasy rolled through me. It began in my toes and worked its way up my legs before ending in my loins. A low groan escaped me. As I looked down at her, coated in sweat, her hair matted down—strings of it stuck to her forehead and face, I couldn't feel more for her… More attracted or more in love…

I rolled off of her and laid nest to her. The sound of our breathing filled the room as the candlelight flickered off of the walls, its orange glow surrounding…

"Earth to BB, Come in BB!"

Cy's voice shakes me from my daydream. I look at them, clearly confused.

"What?"

"What?" Cyborg belts, throwing his arms out comically, "What? We were laughing at your advice and you spaced out on us. You've been staring out the window for like… ten minutes now…"

Robin nods in agreement. He looks like a kid who got caught trying to pull a fast one: Not sorry for what he did, but sorry he got caught.

"Look, Beast Boy…" He says plainly, "Sorry if we upset you. We shouldn't have laughed at what you said…"

"We just couldn't help it!" Cyborg adds.

I sigh and get up from the table. I take my dishes to the sink, set them down, and turn to the door.

"BB! Don't be like that!" Cy's voice stops me, "You know I'm just playin' with ya!" 

"I know…" I reply. I turn to Robin. "What time is training today?"

"9:30."

I turn away and head up the steps to the door.

"Are you sure everything's cool, Beast Boy?" Cy asks, his voice smaller than usual, "I didn't mean to make you mad…"

I look to him and muster my widest, toothiest grin.

"It's cool, dude. I'm not mad."

Thing is, I'm really not. Like I said, the joke is on them. My eyes pull to the clock. It's 8:22. Perfect. I quickly walk through the Common Room doors and head for the elevator. The woman I love is almost done meditating and training isn't for an hour…

And I intend to make the most of it…

_A/N: I hope you all enjoyed this little experiment of mine. Novus being anything other than depressing, dark, or creepy is quite a stretch, and I wanted to see how I would do with a little romance and humor. Please, let me know what you think! _

_My main reason for trying a graphic love scene was for a good challenge. I have read many and noticed that many of them glossed over the romance and focused on the act itself, which I find rather…bemusing. Without love, sex is just an act. Sometimes the emotional subtext is more important than details. I hope you guys enjoyed it. If you didn't, please, let me know why!_

_Also, if you liked (hell, even if you didn't like) this, check out Sir Alwick's 'M' rated fic, "Honest Nervous Lovers." It served as inspiration for me and is very, very well done (like ALL of his work.) _

_Until next time!_


End file.
